


Heated Touch

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dream Sex, Foreplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Noctis and Nyx aren't human, Prompto is a beautiful mess, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual without actual sex, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, They want to keep Prompto, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, but for that they need his consent, not sure what they are but they aren't human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: Haunted by two powerful men, two voracious lovers, Prompto doesn’t know if he can resist for much longer.





	Heated Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/gifts).



Warm hands left trails of fire as they traced over his skin, a pair of lips sucking on his earlobe, while another hot mouth nipped at his collarbone. It was all Prompto could do to squirm between the two bodies surrounding him, biting his lip to silence his moans.

It seemed to offend two, or they took it as a challenge, with one of his lovers sliding a hand along his hipbone, thumb nail grazing his skin in a way that made Prompto shiver. “Are you cold, beloved,” one of his lovers, _Nyx_ , teased. The beads of his braids clinking softly as he pressed a kiss to the pulse of his neck.

Scorching fingers ran down his spine, heat bloomed in his veins. Prompto gasped as pleasure shot through him, a moan as callused fingers caressed his inner thigh, it was _so good_. He could feel the mouth nipping along his collar, _Noctis_ , smile at the sounds escaping him, “Will you sing for us, Prompto, we want to hear you,” and _gods he was so hard_.

Hands and touches and kisses and mouths and bites, Prompto could only moan as the men, no they couldn’t be men. They were too beautiful, too haunting, too _perfect_. Noctis and Nyx were like heathen gods in mortal form, maybe not even that, and pinned between them Prompto could only moan from the pleasure they gave him.

They radiated heat where their bodies touched his and Prompto _ached_ with arousal, his head falling back against Nyx’s shoulder, aching and hard and _so warm_ that he could barely think.

Prompto moaned loudly as Nyx pulled him into a kiss, his mouth and tongue so much hotter than his touches, the pressure as he sucked on his tongue, and perfume of something rich and smokey.

A whine pulled itself from his throat as a warm callused hand touched him but didn’t _touch_ him, fingers tracing patterns on the skin of his thigh and groin, so _close_ but not _touching_ him, even as he arched between his lovers and under their hungry touches.

It felt like he was on fire and he wanted _more_. His hand threaded itself into Noctis’ hair, fingers twisting to grip raven locks as the other peppered kisses up his jaw while Nyx broke their kiss. Prompto could feel Noctis’ laugh at his soft whine of protest, bright and lustful, as much as he heard it.

Noctis’ voice was _so warm_ as he spoke, lips brushing his ear, “Say the words, dear heart. Say the words and we can keep you forever.”

He _wanted–_

Prompto’s eyes snapped open as he woke with a start, panting as he gasped for breath and from the pleasure thrumming through his veins. His bed sheets were tangled around him and his cock harder than he’d ever been in his life. _No, no, it was too close_.

Prompto buried his face in his hands as he caught his breath. _You’re home, you’re safe_. But alone in his apartment, his bed so cold and empty, he didn’t know if he could last much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt To Explain While Remaining Vague: A majority of the story takes place in a dreamscape created by Noctis and Nyx for the purpose of seducing Prompto and convincing him to complete a vow. Because of this it isn't _completely_ a dream, and saying the words would quite literally let the two keep him forever.  
>  Basically - Just because it's a dream doesn't mean that it isn't real.
> 
> The notes and tags may be edited upon further stories in this AU being posted.


End file.
